kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Negatar Gnaa
"All things begin in Darkness. And the heart is no different. Darkness grows within every heart and consumes it. Such is its nature. And in the end, every heart shall return to the Darkness from whence it came." ''-Negatar Gnaa (src) '''Negatar Gnaa' (pronounced "nah") is the Negaverse counterpart of Avatar Aang, an evil Dark Master and Master of Five Dark Elements; Poison, Shadow, Psychic, Fear, and Darkness. He was sealed inside a dark well on a forbidden mountain by the gods after trying to dethrone them with his powers. He was the leader of Team Gnaa, the main antagonist of the Firstborn Saga, and the main antagonist of the First Gameverse Series. His allies were Bowser Koopa, Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, Rumpel Stiltskin, The Brain, and Ganondorf Dragmire. His shadow's name is Phantom Gnaa. History Past Born in the Southern Fear Temple of the Negatar Realms, Gnaa was hated and feared by all of his kind, due to him being the Negatar and a body of dark chi. Lonely and friendless, Gnaa's very shadow came to life and made itself his friend. Filling his head with negative thoughts, informing him of the hatred that all lesser beings bear for those more powerful, Phantom Gnaa helped Gnaa begin his quest to master the Four Dark Elements. Gnaa set off to sea in search of masters who would teach him his elements, but he fell into the ocean on a sunny day at 12 years old, winding up in the Posiverse due to the reflection. A storm suddenly appeared that day, and Gnaa was almost drowned, until he was rescued by Davy Jones aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jones hoped to make Gnaa one of his slaves, until he realized his place as the Negatar. Gnaa explained his mission to bring the world to darkness, and Jones chose to aid in such a quest, with the hopes he could swallow the seas in darkness with Gnaa's help. Jones sailed to the South Pole, where they discovered Gnaa's Positive, Aang frozen in an iceberg, and Jones revealed that if Aang remains frozen, Gnaa will never age, leaving him all the time in the world to get stronger. Jones submerged Aang below the surface on Gnaa's request, keeping him hidden and frozen for 100 years. Davy Jones used the powers entrusted to him by Kyogre to bring the Flying Dutchman to Planet Avalar, where Gnaa ventured into the Silver River Forest to learn poisonbending under its creator, Hexxus. Eventually, he mastered the power, and some years later, the Flying Dutchman sailed near a cliffside, where Gnaa sensed a darkness within a cave. Gnaa discovered a boy hiding in the cave, hiding because the world fears him for his magic abilities. Gnaa told the boy to embrace the darkness and be friends with it as the boy's shadow came to life. Gnaa would return when that boy was an adult. That boy became the dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who taught Gnaa the ways of shadowbending and agreed to teach Gnaa. Later, Gnaa fled to Coruscant, where he met powerful Sith Lord, Palpatine, to teach him psychicbending. Finally, Gnaa went to Nightmare Land and studied fearbending under its ruler, Darkrai II. Benders' Dawn Saga He made his first cameo in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when Davy Jones spoke to him through his magic mirror. After Jones' death, Gnaa met up with his allies to discuss their plan, involving the Eight Firstborn, and also The Quads (namely Morgan) and Harvey McKenzie. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Gnaa had his minions make replicas of Lord Voldemort, Sentinel Prime, and Emperor Palpatine, which they then sold to Gamewizard's assistant, Nick, for the Bonus Showdown. After the heroes' victory over said replicas, Gnaa seemed more impressed by The Quads victory in battle rather than anyone else's. In The Great Galactic Race, Gnaa sent his minions after the heroes during the race, only to end up being taken out by Nick's Revenge Rider. After The Quads came in victorious, Gnaa seemed rather fascinated with Morgan's strong imagination. Firstborn Saga He made a small appearance at the end of Ethics, when Gaul dragged Figure to his lair. After admitting that Nolan York now had a true heart of darkness, Gnaa ordered his apes to kill Figure for killing a fellow freak, Corey. In the one-shot, "The Path of Scar", Lord Gnaa happily accepted Scarlet Vargas into his ranks after hearing her story. In Attitude Adjustment, Gnaa watched the giant Fanny wreak havoc and sent Bowser to zap her with a Darkness Cannon and turn her to the Dark Side. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, he showed neglect to Dr. Eggman after he built his Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas, making Eggman resort to finding his own apprentice to impress Gnaa. Just when Eggman was about to call Gnaa and tell him his plan, he caught Lord Gnaa kissing a picture of Morgan, startling the Dark Master greatly. In the one-shot "The Path to Darkness", 6 or 7-year-old Lord Gnaa is sitting in the shadows while other kids played in a park, and Phantom Gnaa comes and persuades him to use his powers for evil, saying that his powers are meant for more than what other elemental benders do. Phantom Gnaa was able to convince Gnaa using mind tricks. In Final Preparations, he recruited Rumpel Stiltskin into his ranks, and afterwards went to a church, in Phantom Gnaa's body, where he sang about his love for Morgan. Later, he announces to his legions that the Quest for the Eight Firstborn was time to begin. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Gnaa finally enacts his plans by luring Harvey McKenzie to his lair and possessing his body. Due to Harvey's troubled spirit, which is just what Gnaa has, Gnaa was able to take control and grant Harvey his powers of darkness. Throughout the plot, Harvey has shown slight resistance to his control, trying to remember good times with his friends, but Gnaa kept reminding him of the bad times and stayed in control. While at the Star Station, Gnaa was fueled with enough dark power to forge his ultimate weapon: the Keyblade of Hearts. He sent his latest minion, Rumpel Stiltskin, on a top secret mission to help him bring back an ancient race of creatures called the Heartless. Rumpel introduced to Gnaa the Big-O-Blaster, which, mixed with the power of Gnaa's Keyblade and Lucinda's dark magic, was reprogrammed to absorb peoples' hearts and store it in the device until they're ready to be turned into Heartless, which Gnaa first tested on Paddy Fulbright, making him a Shadow Heartless. It wasn't until the end of the Freedom Saga however that Gnaa finally engaged Rachel and Sector W in a duel, first sending the Heartless form of Paddy Fulbright after them, changing him into a bigger Heartless called Darkside. Eventually, Harvey's friends' love and care for him was enough to break the hold Gnaa had on him, forcing the Dark Master to use his shadow phantom as a temporary vessel, which Gnaa claimed he wouldn't need long due to his true powers only a short time away from reawakening and thereby freeing him completely. After freeing Parallax from his prison, Gnaa used him as a temporary vessel, and was promised by Parallax that he wouldn't be needed for long. After the attack on Chicago, Indiana, and after Parallax's death, Negatar Gnaa was finally revived, demonstrating his powers by destroying the rest of the city. When the White Lotus members had Gnaa cornered, he signaled Gruntilda the Witch to fire the Big-O-Blaster laser, shooting the GUN Troopers and transforming them into the first set of Heartless, which thereby awakened many other Heartless as well. After lots of people from the main group were shrunk down and captured by various villains, Lord Gnaa became a shadow and passed through Morgan, giving her visions of his past. Gnaa lured Morgan to his mountain lair of Mt. Gnaa, where he confessed his love to her and wanted her to rule by his side, pointing out their many similarities. Morgan refused and kept saying how knew there was good in him somewhere, to which Gnaa only laughed at and explained his control over the Heartless and his Keyblade of Hearts, and how this meant there wasn't a speck of light inside his heart. Later during the Climax Saga, Lord Gnaa was betrayed by Darth Genious, who claimed he had no further need of Gnaa's services. Gnaa was later betrayed by Ganondorf after he became fueled by the powers of Demise, and Ganon sent Gnaa to a different dimension. After Ganon was defeated, during the fake ending to the story, Gnaa escaped from the other dimension and began his final plot as he awakened the Heartless once again. The Quads and the Avatar Gaang then encountered Gnaa in his lair in the Negatar Realms. After a violent battle with him, Gnaa was defeated, and the Firstborn extracted his Jewel of Darkness. When the group met back with the others to extract the Jewel of Light from Aang's form, Gnaa ambushed them. Phantom Gnaa started a ritual to bring Arceus back, which ended with ending Morgan's life. Devastated, Lord Gnaa unleashed the full force of his darkness and revived Arceus. Lord Gnaa fused with Arceus's brain, giving Arceus his power during the final battle. When Arceus's brain was destroyed by Matt Dimalanta and Hexxus, Lord Gnaa was freed. He and Aang regained their parts of Arceus's Jewel, and challenged each other to a battle. During the fight, Morgan was finally able to convince Gnaa to come to the side of good. As a result, Phantom Gnaa turned traitor and fused himself with Arceus, empowering the Supreme God once again. This time, Avatar Aang and Negatar Gnaa joined forms, becoming Kingdom Elements. Together, with the help of the others, the Heart of Arceus became filled with light. Phantom Gnaa was pulled out of Arceus's form, and he revealed to Lord Gnaa that this was all in his plan to guide him to light. Lord Gnaa made up with his shadow again shortly before allowing the phantom back into his form. Shortly after, an explosion occured that restored the universe, and Gnaa was never seen again. Non-Canon In A Very KND Musical, Lord Gnaa auditioned for Lord Voldemort, and did a rather silly dance routine and sang. Nextgen Series Lord Gnaa had ended up in the First Dimension, where he would eventually be found by the IDA and become the leader of the Dimension Rebels. In Operation: MASKED, Gnaa was trapped inside a prison cell on the Kingdom of Darkness. Nerehc peeked in his cell, but wasn't sure who he was. But Gnaa sensed his presence there and spoke with Nerehc, introducing himself. Gnaa asked how everyone was doing (Nerehc updated him on things going on in the real world, i.e. Depthcharge's new series and a Smash Bros.-obsessed girl) before Nerehc asked what happened to Arceus. Gnaa didn't know, as he was blown into this world after Arceus exploded. Gnaa began to discuss how meeting his Positive, Aang changed him for the better, and their Collision strengthened this bond. He told Nerehc he wasn't worried of his Positive getting into danger, risking his own life, as their lives still go on like normal. Nerehc realizes he must find that connection with his Positive before the Zoni take him back to Termina. Gnaa then ponders breaking out, and wonders if Naruto has the birthday cake ready. In Seven Lights: The Last, Gnaa battles Xehanort on Derse and learns that he has taken Aang hostage. He would free his Positive and become Kingdom Elements, using the χ-blade to trap Xehanort in a state of awe. Gnaa and Aang use their Collision again in the battle with Lord English, destroying his second Octogan. They survive the endeavor and witness the rebirth of the universe. In Sector $, Gnaa disguises as Dr. Agna and infiltrates GUN as part of Vaati's scheme to release criminals who have lost their evil motives. Their plan is uncovered by Sector $, and when Pacifica attacks Agna and Affright, the former teleports her and himself to Hyrule. Gnaa reveals himself and explains to Pacifica that the world is not black and white, no one is purely good or purely evil. He explains his intention to spread more darkness in the hopes the world will continue to evolve before flying up to Dr. Eggman's ship. Battles *Gnaa vs. GUN soldiers. *Gnaa vs. Team Spirit. *Gnaa vs. gods. *Gnaa (possessing Harvey) vs. Rachel and Sector W. *Gnaa vs. GUN Troops and Order of the White Lotus. *Gnaa vs. The Quads. *Negatar Gnaa vs. Avatar Aang. *Kingdom Elements vs. Final Entity. *Gnaa vs. Xehanort. Relationships Bowser Koopa After being sucked into a black hole and shrinking to small size, Bowser was found and returned to normal by Lord Gnaa. Bowser then joined Gnaa's ranks as a debt of gratitude. Dr. Eggman After being sucked into a black hole as well and drifting through space, Eggman was rescued by Lord Gnaa and joined his ranks as a debt of gratitude. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganon was the first to be recruited by Lord Gnaa and seems to have the most in common with him. When Ganon was imprisoned in the Negaverse, Gnaa was the one to save him. Ganondorf, in the end, betrayed Gnaa when Ganon merged with the demon, Demise. Darth Genious After the Brotherhood of Evil was frozen, Gnaa found the abandoned base and freed them. The Brain joined Gnaa's ranks in return. The Brain was the first of Gnaa's followers to officially betray him, deciding that his Brotherhood was strong enough already. Davy Jones For a time, Jones seemed to be part of Lord Gnaa's crew, and aided Gnaa in locating his bending masters. The story of how Jones came to meet Gnaa is unknown. Gaul Gaul and his army of apes lived on the mountain where Gnaa was imprisoned and they serve as his main henchmen. Morgan Uno Gnaa seems rather fascinated with the psychic girl. When his minions aren't around, he gazes longingly at a beautiful photo of the girl. This could mean that he has a small crush on her. Harvey McKenzie Because of Harvey's dark and tormented soul, Gnaa aimed to use him as a temporary vessel until his real body was freed. He used his Manipulation to turn Harvey to evil, but thanks to his friends, Harvey was freed from his grasp. Phantom Gnaa Phantom Gnaa is the shadow incarnation of Lord Gnaa's Darkness, and very loyal to his Master. Phantom Gnaa was secretly manipulating him to free Arceus and destroy the cosmos, and thanks to Morgan Catherine, Gnaa finally turned against his shadow, seeing him for his treachery. But upon Arceus's defeat, Phantom revealed he did all this to bring happiness and light to the universe, and has succeeded, then was able to reunite with his master. Hexxus Hexxus was Gnaa's poisonbending teacher. He showed Gnaa his "toxic love". Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort was Gnaa's shadowbending teacher. When he mastered his element, Voldemort hugged him. Emperor Palpatine Palpatine was Gnaa's psychicbending teacher. Gnaa was the first to get a look at his infant son, Darth Genious, who would inevitably become Gnaa's ally. Darkrai II The Nightmare King was Gnaa's fearbending teacher. This possibly got the Nightmare King in more trouble with the spirits. Appearance Gnaa's color scheme mirrors Aang's, except the orange parts of his clothing are black. When he turns Negatar State, his eyes and arrows turn bright purple. Personality Gnaa spends most of his time blabbing about his evil plans. He hasn’t been shown to be too cruel, yet. He also has a humorous side, what with coughing after laughing in his maniacal voice, and asking for an aspirin, as well as getting excited when they’re ordering pizza and asks for anchovies. He insists on talking in his dark voice because it “makes him sound cool”. Powers As the Negatar, Gnaa is the Master of all Dark Elements: Poison, Shadow, Psychic, Fear, and Darkness itself. He learned each of these skills from masters who have embraced the darkest side of these elements, and was therefore able to awaken the darkness within himself quicker. He was contained inside the Well of Darkness for his powers, but his shadow was able to roam free, and he could also separate his own soul from his body and leave the well. His Positive could do this too, but Gnaa is able to inhabit another being's body, sharing with its main soul, and allowing that body to use his powers. Gnaa's dark energy was harnessed to create Darkness Cannons, which can strike people and awaken the dark thoughts in their hearts. Final Smash Gnaa's Final Smash is World of Darkness, where he enters Negatar State and surrounds himself with his Five Dark Elements. His darkness grows and swallows everything in darkness, turning everyone into Heartless. (For this reason, it takes three times as many hits for him on the Smash Ball.) Stories He's Appeared *Ethics (ending) *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (ending) *The Great Galactic Race *The Path of Scar *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Gnaa's Training *Final Preparations *A Very KND Musical (non-canon) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Freak (mentioned) *Operation: MASKED (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse *Sector JP (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Sector $ (Chapter 3) Trivia * He is the only main saga villain of Gamewizard's series to not die, and was instead banished and imprisoned. *Lord Gnaa was the first Negative based off a crossover character in the Gameverse. *For Gamewizard's 20th birthday, Boogeyboy1 drew a picture of Negatar beside some cake. *In the original draft of the Nextgen Series, Gnaa was hinted to be married to Morgan, with quadruplets. This was scrapped. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Negatives Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:Darknessbenders Category:Reformed Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Team Gnaa Category:Leaders Category:Fury Mode Benders Category:Poisonbenders Category:Shadowbenders Category:Psychicbenders Category:Fearbenders